Pétalo blanco
by DayiFabi
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, tomó un pétalo, y suavemente lo arrancó. Esperanzada, y con sus ojos chocolate brillantes, pensó que no sería mala idea seguir con ese juego de los humanos. No tenía nada que perder, al fin y al cabo… Esa pequeña plantita podría darle la respuesta que tanto anhelaba saber. "...Me quiere...No me quiere..."


_**Aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot. O Drabble. No sé cómo catalogarlo. Es un regalito de Año Nuevo para los fans HitsuHina, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esta fecha. ¡Espero les guste! **_

_**Ya no los entretengo más. ¡A leer!**_

_**No... Bleach no me pertenece. ¿A quién se le podría ocurrir semejante -estúpida- idea?**_

* * *

Sus pies descalzos caminaban por el verde césped, podía sentir el viento soplar, y los rayos del Sol que se iba desvaneciendo iluminaban su delicado rostro. Alzó su vista al anaranjado cielo, y cerró sus ojos.

_"Me trae recuerdos…"_

Siguió caminando, y algo llamó su atención. vio una pequeña flor debajo suyo. Sonrió dulcemente, se agachó y la arrancó con delicadeza. Era blanca y pequeña… La olió, y se esforzó porque ese aroma, que de alguna manera le recordaba a cierta personita, se quedara impregnada, tan siquiera un poco, en ella.

_"Eres igualita a él…"_

Aún con la flor blanquecina en manos, se echó al pasto. La miró detenidamente, girándola con sus dedos color melocotón. La analizaba, parte por parte. El verde tallo, a pesar de ser tan delgadito, seguro era fuerte como para soportar el resto del peso de la planta. Sus pétalos, blancos como la nieve prometían ser los más suaves que cualquier otro.

_"Ahora mismo debes estar muy ocupado en alguna misión, ¿Verdad?"_

Parecía una boba, no lo dudaba. Seguramente su cara en esos momentos era como la de cualquier chica enamorada. Soltó un suspiro. No sabía desde cuándo nació ese sentimiento, pero de algo estaba segura. Y es que era real, tan real como la ráfaga fría que podía sentir en esos momentos rozando su rostro. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada… Y ese era su mayor secreto, fuerza y debilidad.

_"¿Tú sentirás lo mismo por mí?"_

Sin darse cuenta, tomó un pétalo, y suavemente lo arrancó. Esperanzada, y con sus ojos chocolate brillantes, pensó que no sería mala idea seguir con ese juego de los humanos. No tenía nada que perder, al fin y al cabo… Esa pequeña plantita podría darle la respuesta que tanto anhelaba saber.

_"…Me quiere…"_

_"…No me quiere…"_

_"…Me quiere…"_

Mientras seguía quitando pétalo por pétalo, la imagen de él se hacía presente en sus pensamientos. Su piel bronceada, que hacía contraste con la melocotón de ella. Su blanca cabellera, le recordaba a un tierno y suave conejito. Sus ojos turquesa, que en vez de causarle temor, muy alejado de eso… la derretían con una sola mirada. Sentía que él podía ver a través de ella de esta forma. ¿Él…sabría sus sentimientos? Claro que no. Porque era algo guardado bajo tres llaves en su corazón.

_"…No me quiere…"_

_"…Me quiere…"_

_"…No me quiere…"_

Exacto. Estaba segura que él no sospechaba ni un poco. Y eso la hacía sentir… patética. ¿Debería estar contenta, o por el contrario, triste? Por un lado, su amistad prometía estar siempre bien si no lo decía. Por el otro, estaba condenada a vivir con ese sentimiento, sin poderlo gritar a los cuatro vientos. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

_"…Me quiere…"_

_"…No me quiere…"_

_"…Me quiere…"_

El penúltimo pétalo cayó, meneándose con el viento. Dejando solamente uno adornando lo que había sido una bella flor. Y Hinamori ya sabía lo que ese pétalo restante significaba. Sonrió tristemente, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Aquello era como una señal… Sus dedos se dirigieron temblorosos al blanco pétalo, listos para arrancarlo y sentenciarse de por vida; él no la correspondía. Pero se detuvo en seco, su vista ahora era borrosa por la cortina de lágrimas. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo…

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al sentir una presencia tan conocida y adorada para su ser. Comenzó a sudar por cada poro de su cuerpo. Alzó la vista lentamente, sólo para ver un enorme ramo de flores blancas frente a ella, él se las plantó en la cara. Eran tantas… iguales a la flor que ella antes había tomado… Un rubor adornó sus mejillas, y su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Sus labios se movieron torpemente, sin emitir sonido alguno.

_"…¿Qué haces?…"_

Él desvió la vista, intentando actuar fríamente. Una de sus manos sostenía el ramo, y la otra estaba metida en alguna parte de su Haori, indiferente.

-No te rindas, Hinamori. – Murmuró con su usual voz.

Probablemente él no sabía que su corazón sufría por él mismo. Y aún así, aún con este hecho claro, seguía ahí para ella. Apoyándola, cuidándola. Como mejor amigo que es. Eso era lo que apreciaba del Capitán de la Décima, lo que había terminado por encantarla, lo que la hacía actuar tan estúpidamente. No… no sólo eso. Eso y más; todo en él. Todo: eso era lo que amaba de Hitsugaya.

_"Prometo que algún día te lo diré… Te diré esto que siento. Hasta entonces, ¿Me esperarías?"_

Se limpió las lágrimas restantes, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, en respuesta a lo que había dicho él. Tomó el ramo de flores, y las miró dulcemente. Sin duda, tendría muchísimas para seguir con el juego humano. Pero así se veían hermosas, además… No las necesitaba para eso. Clavó sus ojos chocolate en los turquesa de él, y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. No notó el rubor que provocó este acto en él.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Shiro-chan.

* * *

_**...¿Y? ¿Les gustó su regalito de Año Nuevo?**_

_**¡Yo sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero, pero...tenía que escribirlo! Y quizá...un poco empalagoso...perdón por eso... Pero admitámoslo, ¡las chicas enamoradas actúan así! (¿O estoy loca?) D:**_

_**Bueno, como sea, yo sólo espero de corazón haberles sacado una sonrisita, o un "Aww" o algo así. Y por último, les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo, y que empiecen con el pie derecho este 2013. Recuerden, pueden hacer todo lo que se propongan. Sólo esfuércense en ello. Ah, por cierto, ¡feliz Navidad atrasada! Había olvidado decirlo en "Leña para el Fuego"... Qué mala escritora soy Q.Q **_

_**Sin más, ¡Me retiro! Ya dije todo, así que, ¡espero poder leernos pronto!**_

_**PD: Saludos especiales a LadyDy-chan, Trina, Tierna Orfelina, Helado Derretido, Allison95 y BlackMoon9631, mis lindas y consentidas...¿Lectoras? Bah, ¡Qué raro sonó eso! xD Como sea, en serio, ¡pasénsela súper!**_


End file.
